Memories
by Do-Op
Summary: Yamato, in order to save his youngest daughter, puts his life on the line. *Tearjerker, just so you know*


**Disclaimer- I don't own digimon, that's Toei, wrong contenent. And it would do no good to sue me, I've only got $11.22 to my name.**  
  
**WARNING- This is a SAD fic. So have tissues on hand.**  
  
**Tamika and Makato are copywrited by a froed of mine, known as Mikomi. Please don't use them without her permission*  
  
Memories  
By: Megami Soyuu  
  
Who Am I?...I...can't remember...what happened? I can't remember any thing...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In the hospital room Tai was looking over at his best friends still, unmoving body, and he started crying.  
"Please don't be like this Matt. You can't go on us...there are too many people here who love you, DON'T DIE ON US!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Who are you? Why are you crying? I should know you shouldn't I? I know that phrase from somewhere...but where?  
  
An 11 year old Matt stood in a dark place, where the sky was cast into shapes which he recognised as the digiworld. But the place he was stood he didn't know, yet it felt so familiar. Directly infront of him was a woman, behind him a man, and when he looked beyond the woman he saw a young boy. He recognised the boy, wearing a small green helmet and shorts, with a long sleeved top and a backpack. It was TK. Then the woman began speaking to him.   
"Don't be like this... please Matt," she said calmly. He felt sad, though he knew he shouldn't care. The woman had Matt's eyes, and straight brown hair which fell just above her shoulders. Matt didn't reply to what she said. Then the man behind him spoke up.   
"It's been a long time, Nancy," he said as he faced the other way and began to smoke. It was hard to tell what exactly he was thinking at that time. The woman, now known as Nancy spoke again.   
"Yes, it has," she agreed. Matt didn't know what the man looked like that she was talking to, as he never turned around. He was now looking beyond the woman at the small boy that he recognised as TK, who was now running up to them with a smile on his face.   
"It's been a really long time since we were all together like this!" he said as he smiled up at Matt. Matt replied with a simple sentence, with no trace of emotion.  
"Yeah, I guess so."   
Then a boy spoke up, he was aways away from them and he looked suspiciously like the one who was crying. "Matt! TK! Come on! We have to go!"  
  
Tk ran around his parents once then stopped and explained. "Sorry we have to go now." then he ran off to the others, Matt was already there.  
  
"Wait!" Nancy called out, "You can't leave not now, not right after I found you!"   
  
"Let them go, Nancy." The man threw his cigarette to the ground and stomped on it. "We've made some selfish decisions of our own havent we?" Then Matt remembers the breakup, how his parents, yes HIS parents, tore their family apart, and a fresh surge of emotion broke his heart, It was sadness...all the sadness he had accumulated over the years. He was crying, but the 11 year old matt had a grim smile on as he said, "I'll take care of Tk, you don't have to worry....Mom." Mom, He knew who they were now...and where....This was his family, His father, his mother, and TK, his bother.   
  
This was right before the Dark Masters...I remember now, And I didn't mean to shut them out...I just didn't wan't to get hurt...didn't want to get hurt, why do I remember that? Mimi, of course....it was Mimi, why do I feel so wierd when I say that name?  
  
"Matt, why can't you understand?!? I'm only 13 and I WON'T leave my parents! If they're moving I have to!" The tension leaped to new hights between the two, standing on an empty sidewalk.   
"What you don't seem to understand is that, I love you Mimi. And If you move I may never see you again, I don't to lose you!"   
The two stood there, bracing themselves for the words to come, they words that they had never ment to say.   
"Your just being selfish! I can't stay here and you know it. Besides you can't love anyone! You havn't ever truly loved anyone scince your parents broke up!"   
"I didn't want to get hurt again-"   
"Well it seems your feelings were justified then huh?"   
Mimi turned and started away, but Matt grabbed her arm and held on tight.   
"OW! Matt you hurting me!!"   
"I Can't let you leave."   
Mimi turned and looked at him, her face a mingling of hurt and anger. And hate.Matt wasn't expecting it, and his concentration lapsed for about two seconds. That was all Mimi needed, she pulled her arm free and slapped him, HARD. he stumbled backwards and saw her, cradleing her arm and crying.   
"You can't love me, not if your willing to hurt me for your pride. You don't love me. And I most certinly do not love you!" With that and one last hurt look Mimi Takachawa ran off, back to her home, which in a few days would be as painfully void of life as Matt's love for her.  
  
Oh, that's why...I love...loved...her. But do I still? Why can't I remember? What is so wrong with me?  
  
  
"Aieko! Aieko, where are you?" A man in his 20's was rushing around an empty street, looking for a girl, his daughter, Aieko. He heard a giggleing and turned, to see a girl, in the middle of the street. It was Aieko, and there was a car coming towards her at full speed. A scream from behind him told Matt that the girl's mother saw it too. "Aieko!" He screamed, running towards her.  
  
He reached her, and pushed her out of the way. The headlights blinded him, he couldn't tell which way to go. Then a hard object rushuing along at 90 miles an hour, and contacted his chest. He remembered being suprised, and falling over, and hitting his head. And everything went black.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Matt's eyes flipped open, he blinked, several times. And everything came into focus. He was alone, or thought so...he tried to sit up, but a wrenching pain in his chest made him lay back down with a groan. Three feet away, a pair of auburn eyes flew open, and a woman was by his side in seconds.  
  
"Yamato?"  
  
He looked at her face, there was somthing vaugly familiar about the strawberry-blonde curls that framed her worried face. He tried but couldn't remember who she was, though he knew she was talking to him.  
  
"Uhhh...Who are you?"  
  
Her face fell, but she had known that this might happen. The docter had warned them about possible amnisia. She had hoped with all her heart that he was wrong, but now she knew, and she had to go on with what she had.  
  
"My name is Mimi. Do you remember anything? At all?"  
  
"Ummmm.." He wracked his brain."We..we had a fight, I...I hurt you...I'm sorry. I'm sure I didn't mean to."  
  
Mimi smiled. That fight was years ago...but she could go from there.   
  
"It's ok. I'm fine." He closed his eyes and sighed. Why did it have to be so hard? Why couldn't he remember?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later, after he had drifted off to sleep again, the doctor talked to his wife, Mimi, and it wasn't good news.  
  
"I'm sorry Mrs. Ichida, but your husband has some very bad internal bleeding, and we can't stop it."  
  
"Oh, my god."  
  
"I would understand if you want him to be at home untill...it happens..."  
  
"How long does he have left?"  
  
"At the most? A week. No more. At the least, about 24 hours."  
  
"Yeah, I think I would like to have him home."  
  
"I'll make the preperations for you then."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
The doctor walked off and Mimi went into the waiting room where Tai and her kids were asleep, and TK was pacing. Just looking at these two men, who cared as much as she did about her husband made her cry, asw she had many times over the last few days. Tk stopped when he saw her, and ran up.   
  
"What did the docter have to say? Is he all right?"  
  
Mimi shook her head and TK hugged her close. "Mimi, tell me whats wrong."  
  
"He, he's going to die TK, theres nothing they can do..." Tk went pale. This couldn't be happening. His brother couldn't die...he just...couldn't.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everyone tried there best to not look really sad around Matt. They all Re-introduced themselves, and he liked them immediatly. He met Tai's son Makato, and wife Tamika, and Immediatly liked them too.   
But he didn't even see Aieko untill the last day, and that was only by accident.  
  
He was staring out a window when she poked her head inside the door.  
  
"Daddy?" She ran up and got on his bed.   
  
He knew her....she...she was the girl. She was Aieko!  
  
"I...Your Aieko."  
  
"Duh, daddy! Who did you think I was?"  
  
It all came back now, who he was, who she was, his past...he bliked rapidly, trying to get it all to sink in. He looked at his daughter. His beautiful little girl, and he hugged her close and cried. They talked the rest of the afternoon, and had both fallen asleep by the time Mimi found them. She started to wake Aieko up, but Matt woke up first, and took her hand. She looked up, tears in her eyes. And he said, "Mimi, this is our daughter."  
  
If you've never been in this situation, you can't know how Mimi's heart leaped at these words. He remembered! She sat down and looked deep into his eyes, they chatted for about an hour, and as twilight filtered into the window he looked at her for one last time and said. "Mimi, I love you."  
  
"I love you too."She took his hand, and a tear trickled down her cheek, for she knew this was the end.  
  
He closed hie eyes, and sighed. And with that last sigh, he left his ailing body, and went off into the great beyond....   
  
"...but only he, and those who went before him know what he found. I know he found happiness though, because Matthew Ichida deserved nothing less." The rain pattered down softly on the grass by the grave, as women and children came by to place their last respects to Matt. His wife took a rose from the arrangment on top of the casket, and left a note, written in her loopy handriting, in it's place. It said:  
  
Yamato,  
  
My love for you will never die. And I will hold you in my heart forever. I wish you the best on your eternal jouney, and hope that when it ends, I'll find myself beside you once again.  
  
May the sun never set on your soul,  
Mimi  



End file.
